Bubbles, Matchmaker Extraordinaire
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Bubbles and Him are texting one night, when Him accidentally tells the blue puff one of Mojo's secrets. Now she must fight past Blossom and Mojo's stubbornness, and get them to admit what they truly feel.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles, Matchmaker Extraordinaire

**Yeah, just for a laugh, here's how I decided to write this:**

**I thought 'hey, what if Bubbles and Boomer were dating (NOT EACH OTHER) and tried to get their siblings dating?' then I had trouble with a plot, so I thought 'hey, what if Blossom's sisters were tired of Blossom hiding her feelings for Mojo and tried to get them together?' Then I had trouble with THAT plot, so I finally went for this one. -_- Yeah, I don't know how I went between three perfectly fine ideas, only to settle for the one that I could think of a plot for AT THAT MOMENT . Meh, maybe I'll write the second idea, but the first is too much like this one. :P**

**I don't own PPG.**

Blossom looked at her giggling, blue-eyed sister, getting slightly annoyed with the high-pitched laughter Bubbles was letting out every few minutes.

"Seriously, Bubbles. If you don't quit laughing at _whatever_ Him is texting you, which by the way can't be _that _funny, I will rip out your vocal cords and finally make use of my new paper shredder" the redhead finally growled. Bubbles squeaked and grabbed her throat, before quickly texting her love.

'I have 2 go, Blossom is getting crabby XP'

She hit send, mentally laughing at what she thought Him's reaction would be. She didn't wait long to find out, as her cell dinged once more, making Blossom bang her head on her desk a couple times. Bubbles rolled her eyes and looked at the text.

'LOL I wonder why Mojo even loves her'

The blonde nearly fell off the bed in shock, and her jaw dropped. Blossom noticed her sister's silence, but before she could say anything, Buttercup came barging in.

"Hey, guys!" the green puff greeted. Blossom mumbled a 'hey' but Bubbles was still in shock. Her sisters looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, Buttercup let out an annoyed groan.

"Don't tell me..." she grumbled. Blossom looked at her, now just as confused at her as she was with Bubbles.

"Did Him send you a picture of his-" Buttercup started to ask a question, but Bubbles clearly knew what she was about to say.

"NO!" the blue eyed teen shouted, jumping to her feet with wide eyes. Blossom covered her mouth in laughter, while the brunette simply shrugged.

"Just checking" Buttercup defended herself.

"And where were you all this time?" Bubbles asked, trying to turn the conversation around. The green one rolled her eyes but responded,

"I was with Ace"

Bubbles' question seemed to do the trick, as Buttercup looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"Blossom, don't you feel like you need to start dating? Both me and Bubbles have boyfriends" she pointed out. Blossom sighed.

"I guess... But I don't even like a boy right now. There's no point in dating someone I have no feelings for..."

Before the conversation could continue, the Professor called them all down for dinner. As they descended the stairs, Bubbles couldn't forget the text, and what Blossom had just said.

Somehow, she felt it was her duty to help her sister find happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello all! I would very much like to thank MonstarzGirl for INSPIRING me! :D Her plus my random ideas should make this fic VERY enjoyable! :)**

**I don't own PPG.**

Bubbles poked at her spaghetti, completely lost to the current conversation. She couldn't stop thinking of the text...

Was Him just messing around? Or was he being serious? She wasn't totally sure. What if he was telling the truth? What would Blossom say, or do?

"Bubbles!" Blossom's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked, and saw that the Professor, Buttercup and Blossom were all staring at her. She shifted uncomfortabley.

"Um, sorry guys. I guess I was zoned out. What were you saying?" she asked nervously. Professor Utonium looked at her carefully, making her a bit on edge. Finally, he repeated his question.

"How is your relationship going?"

The Professor didn't really like the idea of Bubbles dating Him, but he knew that she really loved him, and he couldn't do anything to upset her. Besides, he knew that if He stepped out of line, she would be more than capable of defending herself.

"Oh, um... It's going great" Bubbles replied honestly. Actually, things were going better than great. Although people had been skeptical at first, the citizens were now accustomed to seeing the blue puff out on a date with her demonic boyfriend.

"Good. And how about you, Buttercup?" the Professor turned to the green puff.

"Ace is the best boyfriend ever!" Buttercup gushed, and while she babbled on and on about her recent date with the green-skinned male, Bubbles was back in her own thoughts.

Bubbles knew that Him wouldn't kid about something so serious, especially to her. So that just left the main question...

Did Blossom feel the same?

Although Blossom had earlier explained how she had no feelings for anyone at the moment, Bubbles quickly remembered something that a new girl in school had told her, right before she began dating Him.

_**Flashback**_

Bubbles gathered her books, and headed out the door, going straight towards her locker. She saw that Tamry, the new girl in school was already at the locker to the right of hers.

"Hi Tamry! You didn't get lost today, did you?" Bubbles joked as she put in her combination. Tamry giggled.

"Nope, I actually made it to all my classes. I'm kinda shocked about it myself" she answered. Tamry glanced at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Bubbles, can I ask you something?" she asked after a few moments. Bubbles glanced at her, and saw that Tamry seemed nervous.

"Sure, anything" the blue puff responded cautiously. She and Tamry closed their lockers in sync, and began to walk to the stairs.

"Well... Since you're a superhero, I guess you're the best person to ask... Can a villain and a hero fall in love?" Tamry inquired anxiously. Bubbles froze. Tamry winced.

Bubbles just stood there for a moment in shock, but soon looked to the ground in shame.

"I know for a fact that a hero can love a villain... But I don't know if the villain can feel the same" she whispered, just barely heard over the noise of the school buses outside. Tamry stared at her for a moment.

"Bubbles... If there's one thing I've learned over the years..." she finally began to speak, placing a hand on Bubbles' shoulder.

"It's that... If one person falls for someone who is basically forbidden to them, then chances are that the other person can just as easily feel the same"

Bubbles glanced up, smiling.

"Sometimes, they'll have to dig and dig, but eventually, deep down inside, there is at least a _chance _of reciprocated love" Tamry finished softly. Bubbles wiped her tears- when did she start crying?- and gave Tamry a hug.

_**End Flashback**_

Bubbles smiled softly. If Tamry could help her with Bubbles' own love problems...

"Professor? I need to make a phonecall"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I am not totally sure if Tamry will be in future chapters. But if even if she isn't, I might toss her into some future stories! :)**

**I don't own PPG.**

Bubbles' breath sped up considerably as she dialed Tamry's number into her cell. It had been quite the struggle, trying to convince the Professor that she was perfectly fine when she hadn't finished her dinner.

Regardless, she had won the battle and was now in the bedroom. She heard the phone ringing on the other end, as well as her beating heart, though at that moment it sounded like a very loud drum. She finally heard her friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"TAMRY! I am so glad you answered!" Bubbles practically screamed. She guessed that Tamry went into shock for a bit, because it took her a moment to reply.

"Oh my god! Bubbles! What's wrong?! Is it your sisters?! Or is something wrong with Him?! Or is it something or someone else?" she quickly babbled in a rush. Bubbles choked back her laughter as she heard Tamry's footsteps on the other end, running around her house.

"It's kind of... All of the above. But you don't need to worry about coming over!" Bubbles quickly added the last part, knowing that Tamry was probably about to run and beg her mom for the car or something. Again, it took her friend a few moments to reply, and Bubbles could hear her doing deep-breathing exercises.

"Um... Oh! Did the Professor kick you and your sisters out because you and Buttercup got pregnant, and Blossom didn't want to live without you?" Tamry asked.

As soon as Bubbles processed that, she couldn't hold back a fit of laughter.

Her friend patiently waited for her to calm down, and once Bubbles let out the last of her giggles, she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, why don't you just _tell_ me what happened?" she asked, and Bubbles agreed.

"Okay, me and Him were texting. But Blossom told me that she wanted me to be quiet, so I told him I had to go. And then, get this, he texted me back, 'I wonder why Mojo even loves her' And I need your help!" Bubbles explained in a rush.

"What do you need help with? Finding a mental ward that will accept your demon boyfriend?" Tamry joked, and Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"No, silly! I need help finding out if that's true or not! And if it is, then I need help getting him together with Blossom!" the blonde stated. Tamry giggled.

"Alright, I'll help. Now, here's what you do..." Tamry began to explain the plan, while Bubbles grabbed a pen and paper and began to jot down what her friend was saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey there! I know, I know. What, another chapter so soon? I just figured I'd write while I can. After all, I probably won't be updating much until the 26th. :( Stupid wifi limits...**

**I don't own PPG.**

Bubbles zoomed through the skies of Townsville at great speed, narrowly avoiding bugs, birds, and the occasional plane. She crashed straight through the ceiling of Mojo Jojo's hideout.

"MOJO! Get out here, I need to talk to you!" she shouted, her mind already coming up with ways to bring up what she needed to ask him.

"Whatever it is, I did not do it!" came the monkey's voice, and he stepped in. Bubbles noticed she had landed in his living area, and Mojo appeared to be coming from his bedroom.

"Um, that's not what I'm here for" the blonde stated. Mojo shrugged and walked a few more steps towards her.

"Well, whenever a criminal hears a superhero burst into his home without warning, that is usually the first thing they think of" he remarked. Bubbles simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..."

Mojo raised an eyebrow. Usually his adversaries would have a comeback for one of his smart comments. Although, usually Blossom or Buttercup would have it ready...

"Where are your sisters? They are not with you, when they usually are, which is to say that-"

"I needed to talk to you _alone_" Bubbles cut him off, resulting in a mild glare from Mojo, however he quickly ditched the angry look in favor of a curious one.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?"

Bubbles glanced down for a moment, and finally selected a good question from her mental list.

"What do you think of Blossom?" she asked slyly, smirking ever so slightly as she lifted her head up, only to see a mixture of confusion, anger, embarrassment and shock on Mojo's face.

"You came all this way to ask such a silly question? Well, if you must know, I hate her with every fiber of my being, which is to say that I do not like her one bit, meaning I loathe her with such a power that it puts Him to shame" he finally answered after a moment. Bubbles' smirk only grew, and she began to step closer to the monkey, who responded by backing into a corner.

"Oh, really? Because that's certainly not what Him thinks" she said smoothly, and Mojo's eyes went to the size of tires on a monster truck.

"H-He told you?" he squeaked. Bubbles nodded. When she began to notice fear on Mojo's face, she dropped her smirk and began to snicker.

"Oh, come on Mojo. I wouldn't do anything bad to you because of your feelings!" she said between the laughter. When Mojo finally processed what was going on, he rolled his eyes, clearly unamused.

"Well, what will you do to me?" he grumbled. Bubbles finally stopped laughing, and smiled.

"See, our homeroom teacher is throwing a Valentine's Day party..." and so Bubbles began to explain the plan to Mojo, who listened with interest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hello all! So super sorry about the long wait. :( But... I'M BACK! I decided I had put this off long enough! Enjoy, friends!**

**Don't own PPG.**

Blossom counted the amount of Valentines she had gotten, placing them neatly in a pile as she read each one.

"28... Again, no secret admirers..." she sighed sadly. She had once read somewhere that if you discovered someone who liked you, then it was possible for you to begin to like them back.

She shook her head, knowing that if she ever got into a relationship, she would make the first move. No boys ever showed any interest in her, unless she was saving their butts, at which point they'd look at her like a goddess. But then the next time she saw them they would act as though nothing had changed. This thought broke her heart, but she tried to stay happy and upbeat.

Suddenly, Bubbles dropped an envelope on her desk, making her jump in shock.

"From a mystery boy..." Bubbles giggled and winked before retreating to her own desk. Blossom stared at her for a moment, before her mind clicked.

_She had a secret admirer..._

Quickly, she snatched up the plain envelope and ripped it open, pulling out an ivory piece of paper with beautiful calligraphy that made her heart melt.

_As the sun sets,  
You are my final thought.  
As the moon descends,  
You are my first thought.  
We come so close every day,  
Yet we are so far apart that I may never have your heart.  
Your touch is electric,  
Yet it burns all the same.  
I may never know the feel of reciprocated love,  
But I will get every moment of contact with you I can._

Blossom didn't realise she was tearing up until Buttercup offered her a tissue. She slowly dabbed at her eyes, noticing that Bubbles was here too.

"Bubbles... Have you read this?" Blossom squeaked, showing her the paper. Bubbles smiled.

"Of course. I know who he is, after all..." she replied, her grin turning into a smirk. Blossom's eyes grew wide.

"Who is he?!"

"Sorry, but I am sworn to secrecy..."


End file.
